Growing To Love Darcy
by D.notebook
Summary: Elizabeth is a Fitwilliam. Growing up with Richard as her brother and Darcy as her cousin created a strong foundation of friendship, but what happens when Darcy leaves for school, Richard leaves for his officer commission and Elizabeth is left to become a Lady?
1. Chapter 1

After the informal family dinner the sexes did not separate, Darcy watched as his cousins Richard and Elizabeth played a game of chess in the sitting room while Lady and Lord Matlock along with the Viscount Thomas sat around the fireplace discussing what breed of horse Thomas wanted for his approaching birthday.

"You do know, taking longer to make your next move does not intimidate me one bit brother" Elizabeth teased as she waited for Richard to make his move.

"Quiet child, I am thinking" Richard replied without looking up from the board, an evil smirk forming on his lips.

"No, you're only prolonging your imminent defeat. Now make the only move you can and move your knight. I will put you in check mate and you will have to convince mama to let me skip out on going to Rosings for Easter" Elizabeth stated whispering the latter part so that her parents would not hear. Every Easter they would visit their Aunt Lady Catherine De Bourge's estate at Rosings and as beautiful as Rosings was their Aunt's snobby attitude and high airs of useless wisdom was not worth the sight of the magnificent gardens and breath taking lakefront walks Elizabeth enjoyed so much. Elizabeth was very fond of nature and walking around the parks town had to offer, but this was nothing compared to the wildness and freedom of the grounds surrounding Rosings. Only one other place absolutely out-shined Rosings and that was Pemberley. With her aunt's just recent passing, their visits to Pemberley had stopped as Mr. Darcy had taken her death very severely and hasn't been up to visitors much. Elizabeth loved her Uncle Darcy dearly, but knew he was suffering from a broken heart and needed his space from the rest of the family.

"I beg your pardon Lizzie, but am I to believe that if you are the victor of this chess match, Richard will have to convince Aunt Helen to allow you to miss the yearly Easter visit to Rosings?" Darcy asked panicky, hoping by some miracle Richard would win if this was in fact true. Rosings would be dreadful if Elizabeth did not go; she was always up to some sort of mischievous scheme that never ceased to entertain both him and Richard.

"Will you ssshhh Darcy? My mother will hear you and these past 45 minutes of waiting for Richard to make his move will all be for naught" Elizabeth whispered practically irritated with Richard's childish antics sat prolonging the game and also Darcy's constant watchful eyes. Growing up it was always the three of them, but recently Elizabeth noticed there were times where Darcy was intently watching her. Although she would usually smack him with her fan or return his annoying glare, her attempts at pay back only agitated her more.

"Well aren't you a confident little lion" Richard teased, he didn't want to go to Rosings without his sister, she was his partner in crime since Darcy was always the poster boy of proper manners and good behavior. When it came to getting on Aunt Catherine's nerves no one could do better than Elizabeth. The only problem as there was no way he was going to win this chess match. Seeing the look on Darcy's face assured him that Darcy too was not in favor of leaving Elizabeth behind, thus an idea popped into Richard's head. If he somehow managed to maneuver a way to let Darcy expose the bet, then he could not be held accountable for their parent's ending the wager and also the chess match. Smiling mischievously he put his plan in motion counting on his sister's firm belief in honesty to bring the deal to an end. "Darcy, what do you suggest my next move should be?" he asked feigning true curiosity.

"Oh no you don't, you will play this match using your own wit and strategy, now make your move" Elizabeth demanded.

"Calm down Lizzie, I only want his opinion" Richard said louder than what the small game called for in an attempt to gain his parent's attention, his face smug with victory when out of the corner of his eye he saw both his parents and brother staring at the three of them.

"You two have been at that game for quite some time now" Lady Matlock called out, seeing the way Elizabeth was staring at Richard she realized that her youngest were up to something. Nudging the Earl in his side to get to the bottom of whatever mischief their children were up to, she sat looking on with a critical eye.

Lord Matlock rose and walked over to where Elizabeth, Darcy and Richard were seated surrounding the chess board. "Which one of you is going to tell me why a game that should have taken Lizzie only 5 minutes to win has now lapsed the better part of the hour?" He questioned patiently at his two youngest children. Knowing very well had he directly asked Elizabeth she would of revealed the truth, but with the way she was severely glaring at Richard he thought he give a chance for Richard to step forward and be the gentlemen to spill forth the truth. The Earl was obviously being too optimistic and realized that neither Richard nor Elizabeth was going to speak. "Well, nephew it seems your cousins are quite determined to remain silent. Would you care to elaborate on what exactly is going on here?" he asked Darcy knowing that just like Elizabeth, Darcy was very adamant in telling the truth.

Darcy swallowed deeply looking at the scene playing before him; Elizabeth was glaring intently at Richard with murdering eyes, while Richard sat with a smug grin on his face. Darcy realized that Richard may have played the game of chess horribly, but turned the tables by using Elizabeth and himself to emerge the victor by having the beat revealed and voided by default. Turning to his uncle, Darcy revealed all he knew. Elizabeth would surely blame him for Richard's trickery all because he was the one to speak the words aloud, but he could not disregard the Earl's request. "Richard and Lizzie waged the loser of the match would have to convince Aunt Helen and yourself that the victor could not attend Easter at Rosings tomorrow" Darcy said averting his eyes from everyone in the room. He could feel Elizabeth's gaze piercing the skin on his face and hearing Richard snicker in victory was the icing on the cake for Elizabeth's rage .

Elizabeth was furious her brother had snaked his way out of the bet and Darcy had been the messenger that she was now determined to kill.

"Elizabeth!" Lady Matlock's voice echoed through the room. She was used to her youngest children's childish games, but a wager of such a negative nature was completely unacceptable. As much as she disliked Easter at Rosings, Lady Catherine was still their Aunt and by rank to be respected especially by her nieces and nephews. No child of hers was going to behave so disrespectfully. "That type of behavior is unacceptable. You are the daughter of an Earl and Lady Catherine is your aunt, whom you will respect. Do I make myself clear?" she scolded firmly as she rose from her seat and walked over to the group assembled around the chess board.

Elizabeth didn't mind being scolded before her brothers and Darcy, she was far to gone in rage directed at Richard and Darcy to care much for whatever form of punishment she was going to receive. Seeing her mother approach the board, Elizabeth stood along with Darcy and Richard.

"I apologize mother and father for making such poor judgment and engaging in such a disrespectful wager with Richard. My behavior is inexcusable. Please accept my sincerest apology and promise to try and behave as a proper young lady should" Elizabeth offered her parents, noting she said she would try, creating a loop hole just in case she were to fall from grace sometime in the near future.

Lady Matlock nodded her head in acknowledgement to her daughter's apology, and then she turned and swiftly flicked both Richard and Darcy ears. "I expect better from the both of you, now go on the three of you are dismissed".

Richard and Darcy bowed to the Lord and Lady Matlock and wished them good evening as the left the room. Elizabeth walked over and hugged her parent's placing a small peck on their cheeks. She was never one to leave a situation tense and having her parent's look at her with disappointment was such a horrible feeling. Being 14 years old she wanted to enjoy her youth and carefree life before her brothers and cousin Darcy returned to their schooling and Richard to his military commission position where he would be gone for two years. As annoying as they were, Elizabeth could not deny how much more exciting life was when the three of them were together. Walking out into the all she saw Richard and Darcy waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. While most of her anger had washed away with the thought of them leaving soon, the portion that remained was enough to make her square her shoulders and continue walking briskly past them.

"Come now Lizzie, will you really go to bed mad at us?" Richard asked eyes sinking and mouth fixed in a begging pout. Darcy stood next to him hands intertwined behind his back and a very similar facial expression placed on his face.

Elizabeth stopped mid-step and turned to face the traitors of the evening. "Richard you cheated and cousin you are being punished for being the messenger" she stated firmly, her voice diluted of humor but flooded with determination. "The both of you will only be granted my forgiveness if I am presented with 2 new tomes before tomorrow's trip to Rosings" Elizabeth finished without waiting for their responses, shutting the door behind her and allowing her maid Sarah to prepare her for bed.

"Richard you should be ashamed of yourself" Darcy hissed while punching Richard in the arm as they both ascended the stairs towards their rooms.

"What was that for?" Richard squealed like a girl.

"For Aunt Helen punishing me for you lack of skill in chess. For future references please leave me out of your childish schemes"

"You should be thanking me Darce, If it weren't for my childish schemes, Lizzie would be staying here rather than going to Rosings. Leaving us to deal with Aunt Cathy alone" Richard replied rolling his eyes at Darcy's lack of gratefulness.

"I should thank you? For what? Getting us scolded by the Earl and Countess or for the fact that Lizzie is up in her room planning on how to murder us and get away with it?" Darcy replied frustrated that Elizabeth was cross with him. Elizabeth's anger was never safe,; there was no telling what she would do as retribution.

"Relax, my parents would never think ill of t he great and ever polite Darcy, and Lizzie will forget the entire thing come tomorrow afternoon all we need to do is just get her the novels" Richard reasoned knowing his sister's love for reading was a great weakness when it came to winning her over.

Darcy shook his head at Richard's mindless behavior and closed the door behind him. Elizabeth being angry with Richard happened so often it would be unusual if there was a day when Richard didn't have to give her some sort of peace offering. Darcy however was not used to such vexation from Elizabeth and he had to admit he did not like the feeling of her ignoring her. Lately he found that he was quite bored and lost when he wasn't around her. She was entertaining, fearless, intelligent and unguardedly bold, traits that lacked in women of the town. Darcy resolved to rise early and be at the bookshop the moment it opened to get her the novels she requested.

Morning arrived and while his valet Michael positioned his cravat, Darcy's eyes wandered out his bedroom window facing the garden towards the rear of the townhouse. His eyes focused on a small figure he was sure was Elizabeth's sitting on the tree swing with her bunny Dexter situated on her lap. Darcy watched as she slowly combed her fingers through the animal's fur; he couldn't help but smile at how carefree Elizabeth looked. Remembering his plan to be at the bookshop within the hour, he rushed Michael to finish his dressing and ordered for his horse Tiberius to be brought to the front. As much as he would have liked h=to have joined Elizabeth for her mourning walk, he figured she was probably still angry from the events of last evening. After mounting Tiberius he rode towards the bookshop he frequented whenever he was in town. Gardiner's bookshop was one of his favorites for two reasons, first the selection was great and their ability to locate rare volumes was remarkable and second, because Edward Gardiner was a very intelligent knowledgeable man that Darcy enjoyed conversing with; an odd occurrence considering Darcy's uneasiness with strangers and small chat banter.

"Good morning Mr. Darcy, you're early today" Edward greeted. The Darcy's were regulars in his bookshop and he was fond of younger Darcy himself.

"Good morning Mr. Gardiner, I am actually here on a sort of secretive matter" Darcy replied a slight grin curving at the corners of his mouth.

"Ah I see, how may I be of assistance sir?" Edward asked with raised eyebrows in curiosity.

"You see Mr. Gardiner, I seem to have gotten myself into a bit of trouble with Lady Elizabeth and I seek to earn her forgiveness by presenting her with two new tomes"

"mhhm, and you would like to know if she has placed an order on anything recently?" Edward finished Darcy's story knowing where it was headed. The youngest Fitzwilliam was his most frequent customer. Elizabeth would come into the shop and sit in the chair located at the back and read for hours. Often times she would spend the day reading and speaking with his niece Jane Bennett, they have grown to become very good friends and correspondents.

"Precisely" Darcy nodded in agreement as he watched Edward disappear behind the shelves located in the back of the counter and return holding two tomes in his hand.

"These arrived yesterday, Lady Elizabeth has asked repeatedly for updates regarding their arrival so I am quite sure these will do the trick" Edward smirked; Elizabeth was very curious, but none the less she was a brilliant young lady.

Darcy's eyes scanned the titles and he could not help but smile. The novels were exactly the sort of titles Elizabeth would be impatient to receive. After thanking Mr. Gardiner for his services, Darcy mounted Tiberius and rode back to the Matlock townhouse. Whenever he visited London without his father or sister he would stay with the Fitwilliams; enjoying the company of his Aunt and Uncle and cousins. Most of all that of Elizabeth, she was by far the best part of visiting town; Darcy would miss the adventure of spending a day with her would produce once he left for school.

* * *

**A/N:** I am still working on the ending for CFH so I thought I upload an old story I had sitting on my computer to keep readers occupied. Hope you guys aren't getting impatient, but the next chapter for CFH will come soon. This of course is a story I started some time while I was outlining CFH. Trying my hand at Regency type period writing, I'm sure I suck at it but hey I'm trying. As always thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is William?" Lady Matlock questioned surveying the occupants of the breakfast table and noticing her nephew's uncharacteristic like absence.

"I am here, my apologies Aunt" Darcy said entering the breakfast room and bowing before taking his seat next to Thomas. This seat just so happened to be directly across from Elizabeth, giving him a perfect view of her questioning stare.

"Nephew, what could have possibly had you away this early in the morning?" Earl Matlock asked, taking a piece of toast and buttering it.

"Just a small matter of business, Uncle; nothing to worry over" Darcy replied placing his napkin on his lap.

Richard was filled with curiosity as to his cousin's morning whereabouts. After filling his plate he turned to Elizabeth shooting her a questioning eye, which she answered with an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

"We'll be leaving for Rosings at noon, William will your father and Georgiana be joining us at Rosings this holiday?" Lady Matlock questioned knowing that Mr. Darcy was not one to usually attend Rosings for Easter. Since Anne's passing he has been distant from family gatherings.

"Yes Aunt, he and Georgie should be arriving just before our party" Darcy knew his father did not enjoy visiting Rosings. However, his father knew how well Georgie and Elizabeth bonded so well and holidays were usually the only time they were able to see each other. Elizabeth was only two years Georgiana's senior; she set the perfect example for the young lady he knew Georgie would someday become.

"I'm extremely excited to be seeing Georgie again. I'm sure she has grown much taller that I am" Elizabeth exclaimed, Georgiana was a spirited girl much like herself. Although she was shy and guarded in her manners and outbursts, Elizabeth found that away from adults Georgie had an excellent sense of adventure.

"Are you admitting you want to go to Rosings?" Richard looked up from his plate, "and as to Georgie's height, no offense dear sister but a two year old would be taller than you" he teased.

"Blasphemy, I would never wish such a thing and do not tease me for my size brother for I can murder you in your sleep" Elizabeth spat defensively, her anger towards her brother and cousin had cooled during the night, but their likeness to baboons will never change.

"Lizzie, do remember to lock all the impertinent and flaring remarks in a box before we arrive at Rosings. Can we have a peaceful Easter this year? I'm sure Lady Catherine has had too many filled with finding you caught in some tree or hearing about your wild escapades in trying to catch a duck" Lady Matlock stated hoping her daughter would take her words seriously this year. Hearing the occupants of the breakfast table burst in laughter Lady Matlock knew such a request was a lost cause.

The Earl was very lenient on his youngest; Elizabeth was after all in his opinion one of the most brilliant creatures he has ever met. She may be a bit too adventurous, but that was the beauty of her character; she cared not for others judgments or criticism she only wanted to be happy. He glanced up at his daughter and gave her a warm smile conveying his admiration of her ability to be courageous and free.

"Mother, I said I would try to be a proper young lady, so I fully intend on trying. Please have a bit of faith in me. I am capable of holding my tongue and pouring tea" Elizabeth said, hearing Richard snort at her remark. She looked towards him to spit fire, but her brother Thomas halted the insult forming in her throat.

"Richard I suggest you follow Lizzie's example as we're all aware that it was you who pushed her into the lake last Easter causing her to get the brilliant idea to catch a duck" Thomas loved his younger siblings, but there were times where their childlike behavior got out of hand. Elizabeth was far too curious for her own good and Richard was too much of a clown to take being the son of an Earl seriously.

"Well I'm finished; remember we leave promptly at noon" Countess Matlock reminded rising with her husband. Thomas excused himself directly after, leaving only last night's chess party remaining in the breakfast room.

"Will you not tell us where you were this morning?" Richard requested eyes pointed sharply at Darcy.

"Only if Lizzie agrees to forgive me for last night" Darcy replied tossing a very sly look towards Elizabeth.

"The terms of my forgiveness have already been spoken for, they're not negotiable" Elizabeth reminded Darcy, her eyes conveying her seriousness towards the matter.

"Then it seems you'll just have to wait Richard" Darcy stated mockingly at Richard who had a strong look of being put out plastered across his face. Darcy rose and after politely bowing to Elizabeth he exited the breakfast parlor and went to prepare for the trip to Rosings.

Sharply at noon the carriages left Matlock House with Thomas riding with his parents in their family carriage and Elizabeth and Richard riding with Darcy in the Darcy carriage.

"Well Lizzie, since it is quite evident that you're still fairly upset over the events of yesterday please allow me to offer you my sincerest apologies for Richard being a coward" Darcy spoke after they had been traveling in silence for over half an hour. He reached under the seat and pulled out the two novels he had purchased earlier that morning and passed them across the carriage to Elizabeth who was seated next to a sleeping Richard; his usual behavior when being in a carriage for more than twenty minutes.

Elizabeth was caught by surprised looking at the bundle of books Darcy had just handed her. "Cousin is this the reason you were late for breakfast?" She asked while slowly unwrapping the packaging to reveal their titles.

"As you said earlier, the terms to being in your good graces were stated clearly" Darcy replied a smug grin of victory planted on his face.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Darcy's sassy remark and returned her focus to unwrapping. Once the packaging was removed her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. "I've wanted these novels for over a month now, how did you know to get these?" She questioned her eyes still trying to adjust to seeing Thomas More's _Utopia_ and Machiavelli's _The Prince_ before her.

"Will you believe me if I said I only know you too well?" Darcy responded mischievously.

"Certainly not" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and from the way Darcy was staring at her she knew exactly how Darcy decided to get her these specific novels. "But I will be sure to thank Mr. Gardiner for acquiring them for me" she said, bursting into a laughing fit once she saw Darcy's face drop from being found out.

"Am I forgiven?" Darcy asked as he watched Elizabeth's face brighten with enjoyment at his expense. A laughing Elizabeth was always a heartwarming sight and sound.

"Of course after all it was Richard who snaked his way out of an agreement. Thank you for the novels I will very much enjoy reading them" she said beaming widely at Darcy. "If you do not mind, I think I will start one now".

Darcy sat across from Elizabeth and thought how great of a role model she made for Georgiana. He silently thanked Richard for being a sneak and he too picked up one of the novels he brought along for the carriage ride to Rosings.

* * *

"Catherine, how pleased we are to find you in good health" Lord Matlock said walking into the large sitting room.

"Andrew, what took you so long; it's nearly time for supper?" Lady Catherine scolded.

"We're here now" he replied as he watched everyone make their greetings and settle down.

"William, come and sit her next to Anne" Lady Catherine ordered, seeing him stand next to the settee Elizabeth was settled on.

Darcy, never one to disobey any orders given to him by the elder figures of the family complied regardless of his inner feelings of being trapped across the room. Once he sat down a quick glance at his former position assured him that Elizabeth and Richard were horribly trying to fight back their amusement at his current state.

"How long do you think he'll last?" Richard whispered to Elizabeth as he fought down the urge to burst out laughing at the way Darcy was now glaring at him.

"Depends, if aunt lets him sit there without conversing with Anne then I think he'll last til supper is called. However if he must speak I'll give him no more than five minutes" she replied, taking in Darcy's uncomfortable situation and oddly feeling sorry for him. Their aunt's continual schemes and antics at forcing Anne's company on Darcy was a dirty trick at trying to create some childhood betrothal that everyone aside from Catherine knew was never going to happen. Anne herself was never interested in the notion, but said nothing as she was fixed on being her mother's little angel.

"What are you two whispering about?" Lady Catherine's voice echoed through the room as she addressed Richard and Elizabeth.

"We were only wondering where Uncle Darcy and Cousin Georgie are?" Elizabeth answered trying desperately to avoid rolling her eyes at Aunt Cathy's demand to be involved in every conversation and voice opinions no one cared for.

"Mr. Darcy and Georgiana will not be joining us this Easter, seems urgent business has come about. Now sit up straight young lady, where is your governess... She should be reprimanded for you horrible posture. Elizabeth you are the daughter of an Earl and you will carry yourself as such. Take Anne as your example... "Lady Catherine went on as her words fell on death ears and Elizabeth began drowning her out until dinner was announced.

It was no surprise that Darcy escorted Anne into the dining room and was seated next to her at the dinner table. Elizabeth of course seated next to her brother the Viscount but across from Richard, which she knew was her Aunt's way of trying to control interaction between her and Richard throughout dinner.

"William, how is Georgiana adapting to her new governess Mrs. Younge?" Lady Catherine asked after the soup was served.

"Quite well, Georgiana seems to be taking quite an interest in the piano forte" Darcy replied, he was very proud at how his 12 years old sister was doing with her piano forte lessons.

"I hope she practices, one will never advance without practicing" she stated turning to Lady Matlock and saying, "Helen, how is Elizabeth's lessons? From what I exhibited earlier her governess is obviously lacking in the areas of being strict with etiquette".

"She is doing wonderfully in the areas of literature and drawing" Lady Matlock replied trying her best to remain un-affronted at Lady Catherine's comments. Lady Matlock was extremely proud that her daughter was not uneducated as most of the women old and young in their circle were. Elizabeth's enjoyment in reading was her greatest strength and that was something Lady Matlock would always encourage.

"Elizabeth sit up straight" Lady Catherine scolded seeing Elizabeth"She would benefit from being sent to finishing school. She'll be coming out in three years, what man of great wealth would want a woman who cannot even keep a proper posture?"

This was a conversation Elizabeth could never avoid in her Aunt's presence. Sitting up in her seat, she glanced around the table and noticed that both Richard and Darcy were oddly very focused on their dinner, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"She'll be setting sail along with Richard in the coming week" Lord Matlock revealed causing Elizabeth's eyes to nearly explode out of their sockets.

"What is this you speak of father?" Elizabeth tried to remain calm, but this was shocking news to her. Never once had her parents mentioned they fancied the idea of sending her to some etiquette boarding school.

"When Richard departs for his position as an officer you will be accompanying him. He will see you safely on the ship headed to Italy" The Earl stated, feeling horrible for keeping this information from his daughter, but he and the Countess thought it was best to keep Elizabeth's last week of being at home peaceful for her to be freely happy before she was sent away.

"As she should be, a girl of her wild behaviors cannot be taught by a governess, she must be separated from all things comfortable and there she will learn and to focus on becoming the true lady she should be" Lady Catherine interrupted feeling proud that her brother has finally taken her advice to send Elizabeth away to mature and learn to be a proper lady.

Elizabeth was furious, how could her parent's do this to her without consulting her first. Had she known she would be sent away of course she would have taken her lessons more seriously. Judging from the guilty looks on Richard, Thomas and Darcy's faces she was obviously the only one who knew nothing about this. As much as she wanted to storm out of the room, the respect she had for her parent's kept her glued to her seat clenching on the napkin on her lap.

Dinner conversation carried on awkwardly with everyone only speaking when Lady Catherine asked a question. Darcy sat aware of how hurt Elizabeth was feeling, he watched as she sat quietly moving around the contents of her plate never once looking up, at one point he thought he saw drops of tears fall on her lap as she looked down. Nudging Richard's elbow next to him he visually communicated for him to try and save Elizabeth from anymore of their Aunt's brutal words regarding her unladylike behaviors.

"If I may be excused your ladyship" Richard announced, "Father? Mother?" he asked turning to Elizabeth and saying, "I think Elizabeth isn't feeling well. I will escort her to her room and see that she is well again". Richard rose without waiting for an answer knowing he would be scolded for his breech in proper dinner etiquette. After he and Elizabeth left the dining room, rather than leading her up to her room he took them out the servant's entrance and towards the path leading to the lake.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry" He finally spoke as they stopped on the small wooded pier leading out into the lake. He watched as Elizabeth removed her shoes and stockings and sat down to place her feet in the water.

"Why could you not tell me Richard, you and I share everything with each other" she said softly her voice filled with hurt at her brother and cousin's deception.

"Would you have listened to me? Or father and mother?" he asked sitting next to his sister, letting his now bare feet enter the water as well.

"Absolutely not, but I would've changed… possibly taken my lessons with the governess seriously" Elizabeth confessed leaning her head on Richard's shoulder, "Rich, you know all the girl of Town that have returned from those types of schools behave like snobs, whatever am I to do if they force me to choose lace and fabric for hours trying to get me to enjoy sewing?"

"Lizzie, it'll only be for a few years, plus I will be nearby and I'm sure I can come visit you once I'm allowed holiday" Richard was trying to see the silver lining of being separated from his little sister. He loved Elizabeth more than anything, but there were just somethings in life that were out of their hands.

"Do you promise?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up with wide eyes at her brother.

"Cross my heart sprout" Richard responded as he smiled down at the hoping face of his little sister. Knowing that within a fortnight he would be separated from his sister was hard for him to accept, being an older brother he wanted to always be there for Elizabeth, to protect her and comfort her, but the duties of life was pulling them apart.

"Will you write me?"

"I will write so often you'll be begging me to stop" Richard said as he replaced his boots and waited for Elizabeth to join him on the path back towards the house.

"You think Darcy will write me?" Elizabeth asked, although he was possibly the most annoying person on the planet there was no mistaking how amusing and enjoyable their arguments were. Darcy was intelligent and well read, something Elizabeth enjoyed when she wanted to discuss a particular point or theme relating to a novel she was reading.

"He will if he knows what's good for him" Richard teased as they reached the servants entrance. Of course Darcy would write Elizabeth, the two of them were alike in so many ways Richard sometimes felt a bit jealous that he wasn't as intelligent as Darcy so he could engaged in the back and forth arguments Darcy and Elizabeth would have. However that feeling only lasted a second when he realized his wit and schemes were far more entertaining than anything Darcy could come up with.

"Sleep well brother" Elizabeth whispered as they reached her room.

"Good night Lizzie" Richard hugged Elizabeth and kissed the top of her head. Entering his room and letting his valet prepare him for the evening Richard sat staring at the ceiling thinking, about how they would set sail in a few days; this was the last Easter he would spend with Elizabeth for at least three years. He was going to miss Elizabeth Thomas and Darcy considerably, but being the second son of an Earl meant he needed to use his family's connections and future position as an officer to marry a wealthy woman. Taking the officers commission his father purchased for him was the only way to secure him a strong future in marrying well even if that meant leaving his beloved sibling Elizabeth to face the world of finishing school alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to the numerous corrections of my misuse of words. I obviously don't proof read with purpose so if it's too much of a annoyance I apologize. Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy. Everyone reading CFH, the last chapter is in the works and will be posted asap. as always thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

With his last days of Cambridge ahead of him Darcy was walking back to his living quarters when he passed a gentleman who he was only acquainted with because of an old friend of his, George Wickham. Any reminder of Wickham made his blood boil. After walking in on him behaving wildly with a woman and seeing him throw his studies down the drain by engaging in bets and gambles, Darcy ended his connection with him and went about his business focusing on his education and returning home to his father and sister. Last he heard of Wickham he was expelled, a fate Darcy knew was inevitable considering his wild behaviors. What really made Darcy angry was how Wickham threw the money his father invested in his education down the drain. Ignoring the man standing in the hall he continued towards his quarters holding the stack of letters he retrieved from the post room.

Darcy sat at the desk in his room sifting through the letters he received, as per his usual routine he would first scan the pile for anything from his father or Georgiana first. It was his final year at Cambridge and as much as he wanted to leave his first year when he got word from his father that his health was declining, he stayed to finish his studies by his father's request. When his father and Georgiana hadn't showed up for Easter at Rosings three years ago he thought it was just urgent business regarding a tenant, but found out from a letter Georgiana sent him during his first year that their father was feeling ill.

Seeing a letter from Georgiana and one from Elizabeth he chose to read the one from his sister first as he always enjoyed reading Elizabeth's letters to make him feel better after whatever distressing news regarding their father's health reclining Georgiana's letter was sure to contain. At 15 years old he felt Georgiana was maturing into a beautiful, intelligent young lady and he admired her even more for being able to deal with their father's illness alone while he was away.

Breaking the seal his eyes wandered over the writing, before reading a word he noticed how the ink ran down the page as if it were exposed to drops of water. Finding it odd that Georgiana would be careless in writing he began reading. With every word his pulse quickened, it read:

_Dearest Brother,_

_I am writing to tell you that father's illness has taken a turn for the worst and I fear he has only a fortnight. I wished to write you earlier, but father gave strict orders not to inform you about how severe his illness had become while you are in the final days at Cambridge. An express would surely alert farther about the contents of this letter, I have sent it along with regular post in hopes that it will reach you in time. Father has sent me away with Mrs. Younge and Maria to our beach house in Ramsgate. Please return directly home once you have finished your studies, father and I need you dearly._

_With Love,_

_G_

Darcy reread the letter his mind processing a million thoughts at once. The most prominent was that he needed to return home with haste. Grabbing his coat he walked out of his quarters headed with purpose towards the head masters study to discuss possibly taking his final exams early.

His father had passed before his ship docked at Ramsgate; he unhitched his horse from the carriage waiting for him at the docks and road towards the Darcy's property near the beach. Reaching the beach he rode his horse full speed anxious to see Georgiana again. The beach property finally came into view, Darcy's eyes tried to focus on the small figures in the distance, but he was still too far to make them out. Riding closer he nearly flew off his horse in shock as the figures were now identifiable. There before him walking along the beach was his sister holding the arm of George Wickham and behind them at a distance too far to be considered proper chaperoning was Mrs. Younge. The rage running through Darcy was nearing its boiling point. He unmounted his horse and reached out to pull Georgiana away from Wickham's grasp.

"Brother, what a pleasant surprise…" Georgiana started to say before she was abruptly yanked by the arm by her brother.

"How dare you take advantage of my sister during our father's mourning" he spat at Wickham, who was beaming with a smug look of revenge on his face.

"Georgie and I are getting married, now step aside it's obvious she doesn't appreciate the way you're handling her" Wickham replied.

"Georgiana isn't going anywhere with you. What is this some scheme to get her inheritance? You are aware that you will never touch a penny of it until she is of age and even then there are clauses in my father's will that allow me to withhold it until I see fit" Darcy was furious with Wickham as much as he wanted to lunge forward and crack his jaw with his fist, Georgiana's trembling hand in his reminded him that he should behave wit restraint.

"We are in love and once we are married what's hers is mine, now move aside… she's already been compromised what a scandal your interference will cause" Wickham lied hoping Georgian would keep her mouth shut.

Darcy turned to search Georgiana's face for an answer and seeing her shake her head he knew Wickham was lying. Throwing all restraint aside he swiftly swung his fist at Wickham and hit him squarely in the jaw causing Wickham to fall back onto the sand.

"I'll tell everyone about my relations with Georgiana, I swear it" Wickham yelled half through pain from his now broken jaw and the other half from rage.

"Come near Georgiana again and it will be the last time you walk this Earth" Darcy growled.

"Like I would want to touch your mouse of a sister, she was only a means to an end, obviously not worth the trouble" Wickham returned rising to his feet trying to regain his composure.

"My steward will give you the value of the living my father promised you, as of now you are in no way connected to my family" Darcy responded, placing Georgian on his horse and mounting it himself to ride it back towards the Darcy carriage he left waiting at the docks.

* * *

"Lizzie, there you are. I've been searching for you all over" Charlotte Lucas exclaimed as she spotted Elizabeth sitting in a nook with a book positioned in front of her face. They met during a lecture pertaining to proper standing and sitting posture. Since then they were thick as thieves and together they survived life at the academy.

"Really? What an utter shame for I have spent the entire time trying to hide from you" Elizabeth teased as she scooted over to make room for her best friend who was a year older than her, but just as childish on the inside as she was.

"Lizzie, you will not believe what I've just heard"

"I'm sure you'll tell me and I will in fact believe you" Elizabeth said mockingly and rolled her eyes at Charlotte's excitement in daily school gossip.

"Apparently, there is going to be a pageant to name the Academy's loveliest ladies"

"Wouldn't such an event be meant for the upper class levels like you?" Elizabeth stated. She thought her schooling would end at the end of this semester, but with her Aunt Lady Catherine's doing she found herself enrolled for a fourth term postponing her coming out ball for another year and thus trapping her hundreds of miles away from home. Not that she mind avoiding her ball, from the letters her mother had sent there were already gentlemen lined up to make her acquaintance once she returned to Town. An occurrence Elizabeth was all too willing to postpone for as long as she possibly could.

"My thoughts exactly, but a little birdy informed me the pageant will be open to all fourth year ladies and those ladies of rank. From my understanding, Lizzie that mean you. Please, Please tell me you'll enter" Charlotte pleaded knowing her best friend would never participate in such a contest.

"Absolutely not, Charlotte I want to finish this semester and my last year in peace and return home. Being stuck in this awful place for four years is enough, the last thing I need is to stand and be judge before the same instructors that ridicule me for slouching" Elizabeth responded packing up her belongs and moving to leave her nook towards the safety of her living quarters and away from Charlotte's obsession with the pageant.

"Lizzie, you are by far the most beautiful Lady here, there is not a doubt in my mind that you will place"

"Charlotte no, now I must go and study I have the wicked dragon Mrs. Pot's exam tomorrow" Elizabeth shook her head at Charlotte's persistence.

"Well I tried to do this the easy way, but since you choose to be difficult I'll enter you into the pageant myself. I think now would be the best time to tell you that I also saw your family crest on the rug of a horse as I walked through the west entrance" Charlotte said smugly as she watched Elizabeth for her reaction.

"WHAT! Why did you not say something before" Elizabeth exclaimed as she bee lined for the administration building. Surely the horse belonged to her brother Richard, it had been a whole year since he last visited and Elizabeth missed him dearly. Leaving Charlotte standing in the courtyard, she ran briskly towards the front of the school in such a hurry that she turned the corner sharply and ran face first into the chest of a very talk figure.

"My apologies my lady, please allow me" an all too familiar voice spoke as she took his offered hand and look up at his face.

"Tom?" Elizabeth was shocked to the core at seeing her older brother rather than Richard. She wasn't aware he was even in the country.

"Lizzie, my goodness I didn't even recognize you dear sister" Thomas embraced his sister in a bone crushing hug.

"What brings you to Italy; I hope all is well back home?"

"Come, let us take a turn about the grounds. I'm sure there is no one better to show me all its hidden beauty than you".

"Brother, please tell me why you have come to visit without sending word first, something must have happened"

"Lizzie, calm down… here let's sit down on that bench and I will tell you the reason behind my visit" He said assisting his sister towards the bench and then settling down next to her. "Lizzie something terrible has happened and only Richard and myself have been informed about it. Please do not be alarmed, but I am here to make sure you are safe; you see Uncle Darcy passed on a fort night ago" He said, pausing as he noticed Elizabeth's distraught appearance. Thomas wrapped his arms around his sister as she mourned the loss of their uncle.

"Did he suffer?" Elizabeth whispered her voice cracked with sadness.

"He has been fighting his illness for some time now, whether he suffered is of little relevance in accepting uncle is gone… We must trust the teaching of the church and believe he is now in a place where he suffers no more" he said in an effort to comfort her.

"I don't understand what uncle's passing has to do with you coming her to make sure I was safe"

"Uncle Darcy did not want Georgian to be present during the last days of his illness and so he sent her along with her governess and maid to stay at Ramsgate to have a bit of fresh air away from Pemberley. However, it seems that Mrs. Younge was not as trustworthy as she made out to be. She allowed Georgiana to go un-chaperoned along the beach front with a man by the name of George Wickham. While you have never met him he was the son of Uncle Darcy's steward"

"Good heavens brother, do not tell me he…"

"No, although he tried to convince her to elope with him… Darcy arrived just in time to remove Georgiana from his trickery, but I'm afraid he hasn't been seen since. Uncle Darcy asked that Georgiana be left under dual guardianship of Darcy and Richard which should explain why I have come to make sure you are aware of what has happened instead of Richard" Thomas explained holding Elizabeth's trembling hand in his.

"Poor Georgie, what you have just revealed sheds light on the sudden stop in letters from both Darcy and Georgiana"

"Lizzie, what happened to Georgie really took its toll on her. I'm afraid it shocked her into a state of depression; just give her some time I'm sure she'll begin to write again"

"What will happen now?" she asked lost as to how such a thing could happen to her younger cousin.

"You will finish off this school year and your fourth year and I will return to escort you home after your exams next spring"

"Of course brother, whatever you think is best" Elizabeth agreed. As she walked her brother back towards the entrance of the academy she couldn't help but feel heartbroken for her cousins, how brutal life has been to them in such a short time. Bidding Thomas adieu she returned to her chambers to reread all the letters she received from both Georgiana and Darcy trying to see if she had missed any clues or hints towards the depth of her Uncle Darcy's illness. Another year away from home was going to be hard for her as she dearly missed her family, with a man named George Wickham now running about spreading gossip about her cousins the Darcy name would surely be getting some unwanted attention now. Hoping to hear from Richard or Darcy soon, Elizabeth rewrapped her letters and decided to focus on the terms she was to know before tomorrow's exam.

* * *

**A/N:** So Elizabeth left for finishing school when she was 14, Darcy left for Cambridge at 18 and Richard left for the military at 21. Georgiana is two years younger than Elizabeth so that would make her 12. Add three years to everyone's age and that is how old they are in this chapter. In this story Charlotte is one year older than Elizabeth. I don't know squat about 19th century practices so if I've offended you wit my ignorance at how things should be done please accept my deepest apologies.

CFH, next chapter will be posted by or before Wednesday, sorry for the delay, I just need to figure out how to end it right.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth sat across from her brother Thomas as they rode towards Rosings for the family's usual Easter relief of finally being able to return home after her fourth year of finishing school coursed through her causing her to actually be excited about going to Rosings to see her family again. The carriage stopped and Elizabeth felt the jitters of being home bubbling in her stomach. She watched as Thomas got out of the carriage and extended his hand to her to help her out.

"Thank you Tom" she said as her feet touched the gravel.

"My pleasure Lizzie" Thomas replied escorting his sister up the steps.

After handing the butler her coat, Elizabeth and Thomas were lead towards the sitting room where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Lizzie, you're here", Lady Matlock exclaimed as she rose from her seat to greet her daughter. "Why you've grown at least a whole foot since I've last seen you".

Of course decorum was tossed out the window when Elizabeth set eyes on her mother and she rushed into her opened arms and embraced her. "Mama, oh how I've missed you" she replied, "Who is this handsome Lord?" she teased turning to her father and embracing him also.

"My word child, I thought an extra year at finishing school would have cemented teachings of proper greetings in you but it's quite obvious you've not learned a thing" Lady Catherine interrupted as she watched Elizabeth embrace the Earl without even addressing the host first.

"Calm down Catherine, Elizabeth has been away for four years and has returned home a stunning lady. She is allowed such liberties among family" Lord Matlock stated, his tone a bit colder than expected. He had missed his daughter dearly and regretted agreeing to send her away.

"Greetings Aunt Cathy, Anne" Elizabeth curtsied.

Before she could right herself she felt a hand snaked across her waist and pick her up. Realizing who it was she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Rich, how I've missed you. I had my heart set on seeing you at the docks with Thomas".

"I'm sorry Lizzie, an urgent matter of business kept me away. However, I'm sure you'll be excited to know I do have a bit of a surprise for you" Richard replied, winking at Elizabeth.

"Cousin Darcy, it's wonderful to see you again" Elizabeth greeted as she reached out to embrace her cousin but instead was greeted by him taking her hand and bowing over it. Elizabeth didn't understand Darcy's sudden change in demeanor to adhere to the proper etiquette around her. It had been four years since she last saw her cousin and she had to admit she barely recognized him. He had grown even taller, his hair was longer than how he normally kept it and the biggest change was the way his facial features resembled that of a man who was carrying a huge burden around. Dark bags hung underneath his eyes and he didn't seem to have the young Darcy spark that she was used to seeing every time they met.

"Lady Elizabeth" Darcy responded.

"William, come here Anne needs you" Lady Catherine stated from across the room. Seeing Elizabeth's exchange with Darcy made her feel like she needed to make her wishes perfectly clear. As she watched Darcy stand next to the settee Anne was seated at she said, "William, it is time you and Anne fulfill your mother's wishes and marry. You've had more than enough time to mourn your father's death and Pemberley has been without a mistress for too long".

Elizabeth sat near Richard listening to their aunt's comment, both rolling their eyes in annoyance at their aunt.

"Her ladyship has really gotten worse since I left" Elizabeth whispered to Richard. He in return did a horrible job at covering up his snickering by coughing and responded,

"You haven't even seen the half of it; the old bat has even added getting full custody of Georgiana to her bag of demands".

"You can't be serious" Elizabeth gasped out loud gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Seeing that they were all waiting for an explanation she said, "Do you suppose we can take a turn about the gardens? It's been so long since I've seen the grounds and it would be a waste to spend such a beautiful day indoors".

"What a marvelous idea" Richard added offering his arm to escort Elizabeth.

They were joined by Thomas, Darcy and Anne, Anne being forced to go because Darcy was in favor of the walk. Before they were ten steps from the property Anne pleaded fatigue hoping Darcy would join her on a bench situated under a tree to rest, but instead it was Thomas who offered to stay behind and keep Anne company.

Elizabeth clung to her Richard's arm with Darcy trailing a step behind she allowed her eyes to wander over the beautiful scene of lush green landscape before her. She had always felt one with nature, a feeling that was missed since she had gone to finishing school.

"Are you looking forward to your ball Lizzie? It's only a few days away" Richard asked as they stopped at the lake.

"Me, looking forward to having hundreds of eyes on me? Of course not" Elizabeth answered removing her gloves and picking up some pebbles to skip across the lake.

"Then I take it you're aware you're homecoming has been the talk of Town for weeks" he replied keeping a watchful eye on his sister for her reaction. He had always thought his sister a beauty, but seeing her now all grown up he established Elizabeth as one of the handsomest women he had ever known.

"Yes I'm sure there were bets being made among the Town's finest wagering if the savage daughter of the Earl could be tamed. A subject that was only fueled by my being stuck at that dreadful place for another year because of our wicked Aunt" Elizabeth stated turning her head to see how Darcy would behave towards what she said. All she saw was the blank face that greeted her earlier. Elizabeth was lost as to Darcy's change in behavior. When it was just her Richard and him, usually he was more relaxed and open, but this Darcy was stoic and emotionless. She realized Darcy wasn't going to say anything so she decided to broach a subject that caused her to suggest a walk in the first place. "Darcy, did you not find Aunt's pressure on you to marry Anne an annoyance?"

"I've dealt with it for years, what she says is nothing new" Darcy replied coolly. He was standing a few feet away from Elizabeth watching her skip pebbles over the lake and the only thing he was thinking was how different she was.

"On the contrary cousin, I beg to differ" Elizabeth replied taking off her bonnet to wipe her brow and forehead of the sweat that accumulated because of how vigorously she was throwing the pebbles.

"Differ? For what reasons?" Darcy responded, he nearly allowed his facial features to fall out of place when he saw a few of Elizabeth's pins fall loose as she removed her bonnet. Seeing Elizabeth with her hair in such disarray was normal four years ago, but that was when she was just his younger cousin Elizabeth. The woman that stood before him was far from being just his younger cousin, Darcy felt a very different type of pulsing flowing through him. Nearly losing his composure made him short tempered and he diverted his eyes from Elizabeth to avoid staring like an idiot.

"Please forgive me for my frankness, but with all due respect do you not find it odd that Aunt is pushing a betrothal we all know is of her own creation on you trying to pass it on as if it were you're mother's wishes?" she asked repositioning her bonnet and focusing her attention on Darcy who she notice was behaving as if he could careless about what she was saying. He wasn't even being a proper gentleman by facing her as they spoke.

"What are you getting at Elizabeth? I don't see any point to what you're saying" Darcy responded more forcefully than he had anticipated, regretting the tone of his voice when he heard a gasp escape Elizabeth from behind him. He turned to apologize, but before he could Elizabeth was already bolting down the path back towards the garden.

Richard stood near the lake shaking his head at Darcy's short temper and said, "She meant well Darce, Lizzie was only worried that Aunt has used your father's passing as an avenue to formulate this fictional agreement between her and your mother".

"Bloody hell Richard who was that? She was not the Lizzie we sent away to school four years ago" Darcy replied removing his top hat and running his hands through his hair.

"That dear cousin is Lady Elizabeth and I couldn't agree with you more. I'll surely have my work cut out for me once the men of the Town see her, as Thomas will be far too distracted with the pretty smiles he'll receive to pay attention to the slims of the Town making advances on her".

"Do you think Lizzie's right?" Darcy asked as he silently cursed himself for being so short with Elizabeth.

"Absolutely, Aunt never dared mention such an outrageous notion before your father. Now that he has passed it is all she speaks of. She is obviously trying to guilt you into marrying Cousin Anne" Richard rolled his eyes at how dense Darcy was at times.

"What am I supposed to do, I've already told Aunt Cathy I will not marry Anne" Darcy replied as the Garden came into view and he saw Elizabeth sitting with Anne and Thomas. "I'm sure Lizzie hates me now".

"You're quite right, I have no idea why you're acting like such a pompous idiot Darce. I will however say that I don't think a few new novels will fix any quarrel you may have with Lizzie n, she's much too educated now" Richard shot back as he left Darcy's side and extended his arm to his sister to escort her back into the house.

* * *

Darcy stood in the corner of the grand ball room avoiding any eye contact every matchmaking mother in the room was shooting him. He hated these types of events mainly because it forced interaction and conversations he had no patience for. Taking a deep breath he scanned the room for any sign of Richard. He and Richard were in agreement that once Elizabeth was presented he would only have to sit through dinner and then he was able to escape to the confines of his chambers upstairs for the remainder of the evening. The room was crowded, but Darcy was able to spot Richard dressed in his uniform talking with his mother and some other folks of the Town. Making his way over to their position Darcy took a careful path scarce of any hound dog mother's that could navigate into is path.

"Richard how much longer?" He asked after properly greeting his Aunt and her guests.

"Do calm down Darce, she's ready now" Richard answered nodding his head to the top of the steps where Elizabeth stood with one hand placed on the railing and the other tucked into the crook of Thomas's arm. As much as Richard wanted to be the one to escort his sister into her ball, that duty belonged to his brother the Viscount.

Darcy noticed the room immediately silenced when Elizabeth and Thomas descended the steps. He along with everyone else pinned his eyes on Elizabeth, she was the definition of absolute beauty and Darcy finally realized why he suddenly loss all logical thought whenever he was around Elizabeth. With much force he removed his eyes from Elizabeth and took in the room, just as suspected he saw every eligible man in the room with their jaws hanging open. This caused a pang of jealousy to course through him, immediately deciding he would press to have Elizabeth's last sets as the first two were going to be danced with her brother's leaving the last three open. There was no way he was going to let anyone get the supper set as whomever Elizabeth danced the final set with was sure to cause gossip among the Town.

As the dancing opened, Darcy watched as Thomas and Elizabeth danced their set followed by her set with Richard. He noticed all the young men in the room fight to get into position to have an introduction and ask for the next set, he couldn't help but feel like he had the advantage as he could approach Elizabeth without one. Once the music ended he walked towards Richard and Elizabeth, but was grabbed sharply by the arm halting him from moving any further. Turning to see who was grabbing his arm Darcy saw his aunt Lady Catherine standing behind him with Anne in tow.

"Nephew, you'll dance the next set with Anne" Lady Catherine demanded, irritated at Darcy's avoidance of her all evening.

Not having a proper excuse to reject his Aunt Darcy swallowed the anger growing in his chest at losing his only chance to secure Elizabeth's hand for the evening and turned to offer his arm to Anne. As he escorted Anne to the floor he eyes never left the crowd of people surrounding Elizabeth. Any hope he had of dancing the supper set with Elizabeth was lost as he was sure her card was completely filled now. After positioning himself across from Anne the music started and while he knew it was improper not to engage in conversation with his dance partner he just couldn't keep his eyes off of Elizabeth and the man she was dancing with. The man was the only son of an Earl who Darcy knew was involved with gambling and shameful dealings at the men's club he was a member of. All the rage he was trying to control was slowly slipping out of his grasp. Once the set was over he escorted Anne back to her mother's side and set out to find out for himself what Elizabeth's opinion of the man was.

"Lady Elizabeth, would you care for a cup of punch" He asked as he made eye contact with Elizabeth.

"A splendid idea" Elizabeth replied, although she was quite pinned on avoiding Darcy for his mistreatment of her earlier that week, she was grateful for his intrusion as that stares she was getting from the gentlemen in the group she was in were becoming unsettling.

"I suppose your dance card is completely filled by now" Darcy asked his voice without emotion as he walked Elizabeth to the other side of the room, only pausing to take two flutes of wine from a server.

"Yes it is" she answered trying to keep her temper at Darcy's lack of planning to ask her to save him a dance before the ball to save her from having to dance with men she had no interest in meeting.

"The viscount who occupied your last set… was he a gentleman?" Darcy asked a little less cold but more concern.

"Of course he was" Elizabeth snapped shooting Darcy a warning look to signal he was entering dangerous grounds with his questioning.

"I only ask because while a man may carry a title and fortune, that doesn't mean they're true gentlemen Elizabeth"

"Well don't, I am fully capable of handling myself thank you" Elizabeth spat handing Darcy back her untouched flute and leaving him standing there alone.

Richard watched the scene from the corner of the room. Realizing Darcy must have gotten into another argument with his headstrong sister he approached him to find out what happened. Taking the flute Elizabeth had just handed Darcy he took a sip and said, "Seems you and I have switched places. It was once I could never go a day without having Lizzie angry with me, now it seems you cannot last a single conversation without her storming off in a heat".

"She was dancing with the Viscount Martin, the slum of the club" Darcy replied sipping his own glass.

"Have a little faith in her Darcy, when has Lizzie ever fallen for titles and wealth? She has a good head on her shoulders"

"It's not her I'm worried about, do you not see the way every man in this room is staring at her?"

"Yes, which is why anyone who gets within two feet of her is introduced to me first" Richard responded.

"Richard do you suppose you can look after Georgiana for a few weeks, Charles is going to Herefordshire to visit a property his is interested in and has asked me to accompany him" Darcy asked as he and Richard moved towards the doorway leading into the hall. Looking down the corridor he noticed the hall wasn't empty.

"Lizzie what on Earth are you doing out her, you should be enjoying your ball" Richard said walking closer to Elizabeth who was sitting on the nook near the window.

"Avoiding that" Elizabeth replied nudging her head towards the doorway.

"Is it really that dreadful?" Richard responded as he got down on one knee to be at eye level with Elizabeth's sitting figure.

"The absolute worst, how I wish I could skip this season, if this is any inclination as to what I can expect then please count me out" she said leading her head back to rest against the wall.

"Interesting, you've just given me an idea" Richard sprang up in excitement. Turning to Darcy he said, "I will take Georgiana for the remainder of the month if you take Lizzie along with you" Richard proposed all for the idea of getting his sister away from the men of Town.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth exclaimed jumping to her feet and looking pointedly at her brother her anger for Darcy alarming her that Richard was trying to trap her with him.

"Don't overreact Lizzie. Darcy here is going with a friend of his Mr. Charles Bingley to Hertfordshire. Is that not where you're dear friend from school… what is her name, ah Miss. Lucas resides?" Richard explained.

"Darcy's going to Hertforfdhire? Whatever for?"

"Charles Bingley and I are colleagues, he's looking to purchase property in the country" Darcy answered having mixed feelings about spending the remainder of the month in Elizabeth's company.

"Where exactly would we be staying if I did agree to go along?" Elizabeth asked her interest completely sparked.

"Netherfield" Darcy answered the idea of Elizabeth being with him slowly sinking in. Being in Elizabeth's company was so easy when they were younger, but with the feelings he was struggling with being alone on a journey with her seemed improper.

"You cannot be serious? Netherfield, why that is only some few miles from Longbourn. I can see Jane and Charlotte" Elizabeth squealed wrapping her arms around her brother and Darcy's neck and pulling them both into a bone crushing embrace. Without waiting for one of them to rethink her accompanying Darcy she waltzed out of the hall and back into the ballroom for the next set. She was far too overcome with happiness to care much for the motions of her ball, only thing she was looking forward to was being reunited with two of her closest friends.

Darcy and Richard remained in the hall trying to figure out what just happened, while neither of them formally agreed that Elizabeth was indeed invited, it was quite obvious there was no backing out now. In two days' time Darcy would be traveling in a carriage alone with Elizabeth, his cousin whom he was quickly falling deeply in love with.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I started school and I needed some time to adjust to my schedule. Thanks for reading, hopefully I can keep the updates coming at a steady pace.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cousin, how soon do you think it will be til we are able to call upon the Bennetts'?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up from her book to find Darcy staring intently at her. They had spent half the day traveling and while she didn't mind reading the entire time, in an effort to be a good traveling companion she would occasionally try and have a bit of conversation with Darcy.

"We will not arrive at Netherfield at a proper hour for calling on the Bennetts', but I'm sure Mr. Bingley will not mind calling on the Bennetts' at noon come tomorrow" Darcy replied coldly trying to keep his facial features in check. It was difficult trying to remain indifferent towards everything Elizabeth said, especially when it took nearly every part of his being to keep from gluing his eyes on her the entire ride.

"Mr. Bingley's sister, Miss Bingley, what's she like?" she asked closing her book to focus all her attention on Darcy. There was only one thing she knew about Miss Bingley and that was, the very mention of her name made Darcy behave oddly.

Darcy fidgeted in his seat upon hearing Elizabeth's question. Nothing made him more uncomfortable than Caroline Bingley. She was a complete vulture around him; she was possibly the only other person aside from Lady Catherine that could not accept that he wasn't interested. Shaking the thoughts of Caroline from his head he said, "All I can say is she is nothing like her brother" his facial expression that of someone who'd just seen something horrifying..

"For shame cousin" Elizabeth cried in astonishment at Darcy's attempt at slighting the woman. She tried to swallow the giggling fit, but failed and she found herself nearly falling off the seat in laughter. "Is she really that bad?" Elizabeth managed to ask once her laughter calmed.

"I'll let you judge for yourself as we're coming up to the property now" Darcy replied seeing the property come into view through the window.

* * *

"Charles, what do you know about Mr. Darcy's cousin?" Caroline asked as she stood at the window looking out towards the front of the property for any sign of the Darcy carriage. She was anxious to see Darcy again, but hearing he was bringing his cousin damped her plans to stock him during his stay. She only knew that his cousin was a Lady and was the younger sister of Richard Fitzwilliam.

"For the hundredth time Caroline, all I know is Lady Elizabeth just returned from finishing school last month and from what Darcy has told me really enjoys reading. Which is why I've had the library stocked" Charlie responded rolling his eyes at his sister's annoying antics.

"Why must he bring her along, shouldn't she be spending the season in Town?" Caroline said coldly.

"Honestly Caroline, Darcy is one of my most trusted friends and if he wants to bring his entire family to Netherfield he's welcomed to" Charlie shot back. He wanted to say more but was interrupted by the butler.

"Sir, the Darcy Carriage is approaching" the butler announced.

"Thank you" Charlie responded, rising from his seat and making his way towards the entrance foyer.

Caroline was overcome with glee and followed her brother in a hurry while Louisa and Mr. Hurst walked at a slower more civilized pace. Before Caroline reached the door she paused to compose herself. Under her breath she whispered, "play nice with his cousin and Darcy will be yours". Placing her best smile on she continued out the door to properly greet the newly arrived guest. When she arrived at the carriage Darcy was just stepping out and she had to admit he looked even more handsome. Seeing Darcy glance at her gave her all the encouragement she needed and she positioned herself right beside Charlie while Darcy offered his hand to assist a woman who Caroline could only assume was Lady Elizabeth out of the carriage. Caroline watched as a small laced gloved hand took Darcy's hand and stepped out. Caroline nearly shrieked in shock at seeing a breathtakingly beautiful young woman descend the carriage. Caroline was hoping to see an ordinary girl born lucky to be born to privileged step out, but that wasn't the case. Before her stood one of the most handsome women she had ever seen and that wasn't even the worst part. What really shocked her was the ora of confidence that came along with the women. She had met Georgiana once and new very well how shy and quite she was, but this woman was shining with an easiness that made Caroline cringe in jealousy.

"Caroline?... Caroline?" Charlie nudged his sister in her side. He had just introduced her to Lady Elizabeth and all she was doing was standing there with a blank look on her face. Seeing Caroline break out of her trance he tried to cover up her improper behavior and asked, "are you feeling well?".

Caroline didn't know what hit her, but she finally snapped back into reality and remembered her place. "Please excuse my horrible behavior I was just feeling a little winded from those steps". Stepping forward to properly greet her guests, she bowed to Elizabeth and said, "Lady Elizabeth it's an honor to meet you, please allow me to extend our home and all its offerings to you and Mr. Darcy throughout your stay". Although she had a horrible feeling in her stomach about Elizabeth, Caroline set those aside for the moment and tended to her duties of being a proper host.

"Thank you Miss Bingley, you are too kind" Elizabeth responded nodding her head to allow Caroline to recover. Elizabeth knew all too well what the cause of Caroline's slip was, however seeing as they had just met she decided a little more observation was necessary before she would conclude her judgement on Caroline's character.

As they all made their way into the foyer Caroline announced, "you both must be exhausted from your travels, please allow me to show you to your rooms".

Charlie started to panic, he had been keeping something from his sister and the rest of their party all day. Seeing he could no longer avoid the inevitable he very cautiously confessed to the group standing in the entrance hall. "Actually, there's something I think I should have mentioned earlier, it just seemed to have slipped my mind" he very awkwardly said.

"Whatever it is Charles I'm sure it can wait til our guest have freshened up" Caroline interrupted completely oblivious to her brother's changed expression.

"Charles?" Darcy demanded calmly after taking his top hat back from Charlie noticing how he was forcefully wringing it; a clear sign that he was nervous about something.

"I may have agreed that we all would attend the Assembly in Meryton this evening" Charlie answered trying to avoided the horror struck look he was positive was plastered on Caroline's face.

"Charles how could you? Lady Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy have only arrived, they aren't interested in socializing with country nobodies" Caroline scolded, her eyes blood shot with anger.

"An Assembly? how lovely... what time will we be departing?" Elizabeth asked in excitement, there was no doubt in her mind that she would see Charlotte and Jane at the Assembly.

"Lady Elizabeth, you do not need to subject yourself to attending some Country soiree due to my brother's poor judgement" Caroline responded.

"On the contrary Miss Bingley, I'm rather very interested in attending the Assembly" Elizabeth replied sternly, finalizing her opinion of Caroline. She was definitely like all the other girls of Town; snobby and stuck up. Turning to face her cousin she said, "Darcy, can we please go?" Elizabeth asked making sure to place an undeniable pout on her face.

Darcy knew the pout all too well and was also aware that he has never been able to say no to Elizabeth. Seeing her eyes glisten with hope he knew he was not match and said, "Are you sure you're up to it? We did just spend half the day traveling".

Elizabeth nodded her head in excitement. With Darcy's approval she squealed with joy and unthinkably moved closer to him and placed a kiss upon his cheek. Without wasting another minute in the foyer she turned to Caroline to show her where her quarters were so she could prepare for the Assembly.

Caroline was fuming as she lead Elizabeth to her quarters. For the first time in her life she felt threatened. It was quite clear that Darcy was uninterested in Elizabeth, Caroline wasn't convinced that Elizabeth's feelings were the same. All she was sure was that she needed to make it clear that Darcy belonged to her and she needed to protect him from Elizabeth. After showing Elizabeth her room, Caroline rushed to her own quarters to dress for the Assembly. She was determined to have Darcy's attention for the evening, an easy task seeing as though Darcy was already half way in love with her.

Darcy sat in his chambers with his hand pressed against his cheek where Elizabeth had only moments ago placed a kiss upon. The moment her lips touched his skin he knew his fate was sealed; Elizabeth was the only woman for him. The coach ride to Netherfield he was fighting himself to push any intimate thought of Elizabeth out of his head, but the kiss only solidified the truth. He was in love with Elizabeth. Realizing how improper it would be to continue being in the same room with Elizabeth without a chaperone now that he was aware of his feelings, he began pacing the room for a solution. He didn't want to reveal his feelings to Elizabeth, but if he suddenly became distant and requested the presence of her maid whenever they were together he was sure Elizabeth would find him out. He cursed her for being so damn intelligent, but also knew that was exactly what made her the remarkable woman she was. Hearing his valet returning with his evening attire Darcy composed himself and prepared for the Assembly.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, I started school and it's been hectic. This one was really short, I wrote it during my half hour break between classes. Next one will be longer and better. Thanks for sticking with me... Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Jane and Charlotte sat near the dance floor waiting for the next set to begin, watching as Lydia and Kitty danced with glee. Jane loved her sisters early, but there were times where their behavior was wild and improper. Seeing how Lydia was stumbling in her steps and laughing loudly was a great indicator that she had consumed far beyond her limit of punch for the evening. Jane sat keeping a watchful eye on her sister hoping she would gain some sense and refrain from further embarrassing the family.

"Jane?...Jane?" Charlotte asked seeing Jane was completely distracted and in a daze.

"Oh dear Charlotte, I'm sorry I was not attending properly to the conversation" Jane replied shaking the drunken image of Lydia out of her head.

"I was only saying that we should be expecting some very special guests. My father informed me that Mr. Bingley and his party will be attending the assembly this evening"

"And who does Mr. Bingley's party entail?" Jane asked noticing the dancing had suddenly stopped.

"Oh my" Charlotte whispered in surprise. "It's Lizzie Jane, I cannot believe she never mentioned she would be accompanying her cousin".

Jane's eyes focused on the small group that just entered the hall and immediately she spotted her dearest friend Elizabeth. Jane had hardly heard a word of what Charlotte was saying as she laid eyes on the man she assumed was Mr. Bingley. When the group passed where she and Charlotte were sitting Jane locked eyes with Elizabeth and they exchanged mischievous glances.

"Jane, come now your father has gotten us an audience with Mr. Bingley. You are beautiful my dear come now" Mrs. Bennett said grabbing Jane by the arm and pulling her towards the party that had just entered the hall.

Taking a deep breath, Jane stepped forward to stand next to Mary and her mother.

"Lady Elizabeth, this is Mr. Bennett, Mrs. Bennett and their daughters Miss Jane Bennett and Mary Bennett" Mr. Lucas introduced.

Elizabeth wasted no time in stepping forward after proper introductions were made; she embraced Jane and said, "Jane, you look absolutely stunning, come we shall find Charlotte".

Caroline could not be more appalled at Elizabeth's behavior. Standing before them was a family of country nobody's and here she was a lady, embracing them like they were kin. Taking Elizabeth's now vacant spot next to Darcy, Caroline whispered, "It seems my brother is enjoying the country".

Darcy was aware of Charles's sudden interest in the eldest Bennett; however Darcy's focus was centered on Elizabeth's sudden disappearance.

"Pardon me" Darcy said firmly excusing himself from Caroline and leaving her to deal with the wild rants Mrs. Bennett was caught up in. He walked away to find Elizabeth, but she was nowhere to be seen. With Charles already dancing with Jane, Darcy had no idea where to begin his search for her.

"Lizzie, why did you not mention in your last letter that you would be visiting?" Charlotte scolded as se and Elizabeth sat at a table excluded from the loud music and crowds.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Darcy and I only arrived this afternoon" Elizabeth answered checking over her shoulder for any sign of her cousin.

"Shouldn't you be in Town enjoying your first season out? You're a Lady Lizzie, what could you possibly gain by coming to the country?"

"I've come to visit you and Jane, my two favorite people in the entire world" Elizabeth responded a huge smile gracing her face.

"Shhh, Mr. Darcy is standing right over there, is it your wish that he find you?" Charlotte teased raising her finger to her lips to quiet Elizabeth.

"You're completely right, but I will say, I rather **_he_** find me than Miss Bingley" Elizabeth stated as she watched Darcy scan the room, most likely looking for her.

"Miss Bingley?"

"Charlotte she is horrible, I don't believe I can manage having to spend a fortnight with her" Elizabeth replied, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Well her brother seems amiable" Charlotte pointed out as she watched how he danced and smiled with Jane.

"Aren't they perfect together?" Elizabeth said, "I knew the moment I met Mr. Bingley that he was perfect for Jane".

"Yes, but are you sure Jane will encourage him properly?"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked confused as to what Charlotte was referring to.

"I mean, you and I both know Jane to be shy and guarded, but Mr. Bingley does not. Jane will need to be more forthcoming with her feelings to ensure Mr. Bingley will pursue his own"

"Charlotte look at him, he's half in love with her already" Elizabeth stated, smiling at how happy Jane looked with Mr. Bingley.

Elizabeth and Charlotte both became silent as they watched Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy approach.

"Charles have you seen Lady Elizabeth?" Darcy asked his tone cold and demanding.

"Darcy, I'm sure she is around her somewhere. She was extremely excited to be reunited with her schoolmate" Charles replied his eyes caching a glimpse of Jane standing with her mother. "Darcy isn't she magnificent? Will you not Dance, there are many fine ladies in attendance?"

"Charles you are dancing with the only beautiful woman in the room. My time is to be spent trying to avoid your crazed sister and find my childish cousin whom it seems has learned nothing about proper behavior".

"Darcy don't be too hard on her, I find her to be the most proper Lady of all my acquaintance. Most of them are just too stuck up for their own good, Lady Elizabeth however knows how to enjoy life" Charles said in defense of Elizabeth. Regardless if he only just met her hours before, he could tell she wasn't like all the other lady of the Town. "She's among friends. Do lighten up Darcy".

"She completely dismisses her duties and roles as a Lady, her absence is a plain example of how ill mannered she can be at times. I suggest you enjoy whatever moments you have left with your current angel and leave me to deal with locating my youthfully foolish cousin. Once I find her we're leaving" Darcy responded his tone seething with annoyance. He hated crowds and with Elizabeth's whereabouts unknown he found his patience running thin. The events of Elizabeth's lips pressed against his skin we're all he could think about, without a resolution to his problem he pushed all his frustration towards wanting to be angry at Elizabeth so he wouldn't have to focuses on the fact that he was madly in love with her.

Charlotte felt horrible for Elizabeth after hearing the way her cousin talked about her. "Oh Lizzie, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said".

"No I'm sure he meant it. He's such an arrogant man Charlotte. Ever since he became master of Pemberley it's as if he thinks I don't understand anything outside my duties as a Lady. Obviously he doesn't even think I am capable of that either." Elizabeth responded her emotions deep in anger.

"Well at least one good thing has come out of this situation" Charlotte motioned Elizabeth to see Charles and Jane dancing another set together.

Elizabeth and Charlotte couldn't hide under the steps for much longer as Charlotte had agreed to dance with a gentleman for the final set. Elizabeth made her way back to her party and tried desperately to avoid any confrontation with Darcy. She slipped between Darcy and Caroline and a plan of revenge popped into her head.

"Darcy, you danced with Caroline yet, as a guest in her home it is only proper" Elizabeth whispered just loud enough so she was sure Caroline has also heard. "You wouldn't want her to think you ill mannered now would you?" she finished knowing she had hit her mark by the way Darcy's eyes widen upon hearing the last part of her statement. Without waiting for his response Elizabeth raised her chin and walked away in victory, leaving Darcy to deal with having to dance the final set with Caroline.

* * *

Caroline woke the following morning with a slight pep in her step; her thoughts surrounded by thoughts of how perfect she looked dancing with Darcy last night. She rose much earlier than her usually time just so she could have a few moments alone with Darcy, who she knew took his breakfast at half past seven. Reaching the breakfast room Caroline pushed out her chest and painted a wide smile on her face before entering. However to her disappointment Darcy was not alone. The breakfast table was occupied by her brother, Hurst and Darcy.

"Good Morning Caroline, you're up early" Charlie greeted his sister, his tone filled with surprise.

"I thought I'd take breakfast early this morning" Caroline answered taking the seat across from Darcy. "How are you this morning Darcy" she asked giving him her most cunning smile.

"Well thank you" Darcy replied coldly without even looking up from his morning post. He was sure last evenings events were giving Caroline the wrong idea, so in an effort to shut down any assumptions in Caroline's head he paid no attention. However, Darcy's behavior had the opposite effect on Caroline as she saw his disregard of her presence as an attempt to hide his true feelings from the other seated at the breakfast table.

Before she could respond she was taken by the sight of Darcy and the rest of the occupants of the room springing to their feet. Looking towards the door she realized why and stood as well.

"Lady Elizabeth, how was your morning stroll in the garden" Charlie asked as he made his way towards the door to escort Elizabeth to a seat at the table.

"Refreshing, thank you Mr. Bingley" Elizabeth answered taking the seat Charlie offered her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, please have some breakfast" Charlie responded motioning the servant to bring Elizabeth some breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Bingley, Mr. Hurst" Elizabeth greeted. Turning to Darcy who was seated next to her she would have loved to elbow him in the side for his comments at the assembly, but decided taunting him would do the trick. "Cousin Darcy, I'm surprised to see both you and Caroline up so early. The pair of you looked adorable at the assembly dancing the last set. Would you not agree Miss Bingley?"

Caroline smiled with pride at Elizabeth's complement. Although she had suspected Elizabeth of being after Darcy herself, her assistance in securing her the final set with Darcy made it clear to Caroline that Elizabeth knew she was the perfect match for Darcy.

"Oh, Lady Elizabeth you are too kind" Caroline responded over flattered by Elizabeth's remark.

With her eyes pinned on the side of Darcy's face Elizabeth could feel the heat of her cousin's frustration and anger. She knew it was wrong to tease Darcy, but he had no right to say those awful things about her to Charlie. Feeling the sweet taste of revenge Elizabeth decided to put her negative feelings for Darcy to rest and behave properly.

"Mr. Bingley I see you gentlemen are dressed in your hunting attire. Are you all going out?" Elizabeth asked while buttering her toast.

"Yes, we've risen early to try out luck at pheasant hunting. Well at least Mr. Hurst and I have this seems to be a normal hour of the morning for Darcy" Charlie joked.

Caroline's eyes shot to her brother, the last thing she wanted was Darcy to be away from the house. She needs him there so she could cement their relationship. "You all will be back in time for dinner?".

"No, no Caroline don't be silly. We'll return in time for supper. I'm afraid it'll be just you ladies until then" Charlie answered, oblivious of what could have caused Caroline to shoot him such an awful look.

"Whatever shall we do?" Elizabeth teased, finding it hard to refrain from giggling.

Darcy who had finished his breakfast and was now staring out the window couldn't help but feel his insides jump at hearing Elizabeth giggle. He felt ashamed for his comments at the assembly, he was only acting foolishly because of how uncomfortable he felt around people. He needed to apologize to Elizabeth, but her cold behavior towards him made apologizing near impossible. An idea popped into his head and before thinking he spoke.

"Perhaps. If it's alright with Miss Bingley, you can request for Miss Bennett to dine with you ladies this afternoon?" Darcy suggested smiling briefly at Caroline to coax her into agreeing and finally making eye contact with Elizabeth to communicate is silent peace offering.

Everyone looked at Darcy in full alert, his sudden interest in inviting the eldest Miss Bennett to dine was mysteriously shocking. Charlie felt a pang of jealously, maybe his best friend was secretly harboring feelings for the woman he was certain he loved. Caroline was furious at the thought that some country nobody was even mentioned. But the most astonished was Elizabeth, she knew the look on Darcy's face; it was the look he always gave her when he was genuinely sorry for something he had done. Suggesting that one of her dearest friends visit was a heartfelt gesture and Elizabeth couldn't help but feel all her anger for Darcy melt away.

"Of course Darcy, what a brilliant idea" Caroline agreed, knowing that denying any request of Darcy's was impossible if she wanted him to see how perfect she was for him.

Elizabeth placed her napkin on the table and nodded for the servant to assist her with her chair. "Thank you Miss Bingley for the lovely spread" she said as she stood from the table. "Cousin may I request a word with you in private?" Elizabeth asked leaving the room when she received a nod of agreement from Darcy.

When she reached the library with Darcy right behind her she turned to him, raised her chin and said, "Is this your attempt at apologizing for slighting my character at the assembly?".

"Lizzie, I didn't mean any of it.." Darcy began apologizing, but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Darcy what has changed? We were once inseparable, along with Richard. Now it seems like you've set aside the happiness of our childhood and have replaced it with cold bitterness and unflattering glares, mainly directed at me" Elizabeth ended her statement exclaiming the last part with a huff of breath that left her panting in irritation.

Darcy stood in a trance taken by the glow of red tint now coloring Elizabeth's cheeks. The only thought running through his head was how wrong Elizabeth was of his feelings for her. As he opened his mouth to continue his apology the library door flew open and both Caroline and Charles entered.

"There you are Darcy" Caroline said sweetly, "Lady Elizabeth, I've come to inform the both of you that I've sent off a letter to invite Miss Jane Bennett for dinner".

"Thank you Miss Bingley" Elizabeth shot her the best smile she could considering how startled she was at Caroline's abrupt intrusion. "I suggest you gentlemen get on with your hunting if you have any hopes of returning in time for supper" she finished with a smiling nod directed at Charlie.

"I couldn't agree more" Charlie replied, motioning for Darcy to confirm his readiness to depart.

Darcy wanted to finish the conversation he was having with Elizabeth, but instead he turned to Elizabeth and bowed over her hand. After a slight bow in Caroline's direction he followed Charlie out of the room.

* * *

Elizabeth was seated in the drawing room while Caroline and Louisa went on about Town gossip that Elizabeth cared very little for when a footman entered announcing the arrival of Jane for dinner. While Elizabeth would have rather have met Jane in the entry hall, she knew proper etiquette called for her to remain seated and wait for Jane to shown into the drawing room.

"A Miss Bennett here to see you Miss Bingley" the footman announced.

Jane walked in the room wet from head to toe from the rain. Elizabeth abandoned ever form of etiquette required of her and raced to Jane's side.

"My goodness Jane, did you walk here?" Elizabeth asked concerned for her dear friends well being.

"No, I came on horseback" was all Jane was able to get out before she sneezed, shivering from the cold water soaking her clothes.

Elizabeth looked to Caroline for her to react as a proper host, but the slight snickering and haughty looks Caroline and Louis exchanged with each other nearly set her rage loose. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Elizabeth took action.

"Miss Bingley, Jane is ill. A room must be prepared for her immediately" Elizabeth spoke in a firm tone that challenged Caroline to disagree.

Caroline was appalled at the thought of a nobody Bennett staying in her home, but knew it was her job to be a proper hostess. Raising her hand to the footman in the corner she said, "Oh yes of course, the poor thing having to travel in this horrible rain on horseback. Do you not have a carriage Miss Bennett?".

"Miss Bingley, I think it's best you save your questions until Jane is feeling well" Elizabeth shot Caroline a glare that could cut glass. "Come Jane, let's get you out of these clothes" she ordered softly to her dear friend. Elizabeth guided Jane up the stairs towards her own chambers to fetch a change of clothing.

"Really Lizzie, I'm sure I'll be well in a few moments" Jane whispered softly, mortified at how wicked her mother was sending her here on horseback.

"Hush Jane, you will remain here under my care until you are well again. Now here is my maid Sarah, she will get you changed into one of my night gowns. Don't even say a word of protest as I will now embrace my title as a Lady and order that you put on a dry gown".

Jane gave Elizabeth a look of defeat as that was all the response she had energy for as she followed Sarah into the dressing room.

Once Jane had disappeared into the dressing room Elizabeth went to work to make sure everything was prepared to make Jane as comfortable as possible. With the guest room Caroline ordered still not ready yet, Elizabeth made an informed decision to have Jane rest in her chambers for now. Stick her head out of her room she ordered one of the maids to have her sheets changed and Jane's dinner brought up to the room. Once Jane was tucked into bed, Elizabeth made her way to the dining room to have dinner with Caroline and Louisa. Situating Jane comfortably had allowed Elizabeth time to cool off her rage directed at Caroline and Louisa's snobbish attitudes and with her composure regained Elizabeth entered the dining room.

"Lady Elizabeth. How is Miss Bennett?" Caroline asked feigning concern.

"She has a bit of a fever. Maybe we should send for a doctor, we wouldn't want Miss Bennett's illness to worsen " Elizabeth suggested thinking if Caroline had a brain in her head she would've sent for one already.

"Yes, of course. Anything to aid her recovery" Caroline replied, flashing Louisa a heartless smile.

"I've offered her my room for the night, seeing as though she was tired and the guest room you ordered was not yet ready. Please don't trouble yourself with situating her anywhere else as I will see to her care personally" Elizabeth knew Caroline didn't care a single hair for Jane, because of this Elizabeth knew Caroline could not be trusted to look after Jane during her time of illness.

"But Lady Elizabeth, my staff is fully capable of tending to Miss Bennett's needs properly. Once her room is ready we will have her moved" Caroline replied giving herself airs that Elizabeth found disgusting.

"I have no doubt of that, however Jane is one of my dearest friends and I insist on taking on the task myself".

After excusing herself to check on Jane, Elizabeth stopped by the library to pick out a few novels to read while she looked after Jane. When she had made her selection she exited the library and made her way towards the stairs. However a male voice she knew all too well stopped her before her foot came in contacted with the first step causing her to turn around and walk towards the voice.

"You gentlemen have returned from your hunting I see" Elizabeth said entering the drawing room where Darcy and Bingley stood trying to get the particulars of Jane's condition from a useless Caroline.

"Lady Elizabeth" Charlie bowed, "Miss Bennett, is she feeling any better?" he asked his voice strained with genuine concern.

"I was just about to look in on her, you may accompany me if you'd like" Elizabeth offered, seeing Charlie's true feelings for Jane expressed in how concerned he was.

"Please, allow me" Charlie replied gesturing at the stack of novels Elizabeth was holding.

As they made their way up the stairs Caroline took Charlie and Elizabeth's absence to speak her mind.

"Darcy, Charles can't be serious about Miss Bennett. You and I both know how easily Charles falls for women, not to mention how out of our circle the Bennett's are" she said ending her sentence with a look of disgust painted across her face.

Darcy for once couldn't agree more with Caroline, but there was no way he was going to admit it. He continued to star into the fireplace his mind crowded with thoughts of how Elizabeth didn't once glance his way or address him when she entered the room.

"I think we need to intervene. As people who care for Charles, I think it's our duty to keep him from being hurt and most importantly from being taken advantage of" she suggested wanting to make sure Darcy would assist her in separating her brother from being entangled in a marriage with a family of insignificance.

Caroline's words had hit their mark; Darcy knew what he needed to do. There was no way he would let his friend fall victim to a match making mother who was only interested in marrying her daughter off to a man of fortune. As someone Charlie trust Darcy needed to intervene and separate him from becoming too attached. Excusing himself from the room he retreated to his chambers to figure out a plan of extraction that wouldn't raise Elizabeth's suspicions about what he really thought of Jane and her family.

* * *

**A/N** School! Need I say more. SoOoooOOoo sorry for the month+ wait. I'm leaving on vacation this week so I WILL be writing during my flight and layovers just so I can get another chapter out before I get back.

Follow me on - Instagram: **itsDweebs**** -** to bug me for updates thanks for reading :)


End file.
